


The Taming of The Shrew

by Galaxyofsarcasm



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Smut, zaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxyofsarcasm/pseuds/Galaxyofsarcasm
Summary: After finding out they had both been dating the same guy, Raven and Clarke both dump him, and befriend each other, swearinf off relationships, and making a pact to not date, until both of them are ready.However, after Bellamy Blake arrives to Arkadia, and sets his eyes on someone, Zeke Shaw becomes a pawn in his plan, as they both try and break the girls' pact.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or a spin-off of the movie '10 things I hate about you'.





	The Taming of The Shrew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you so much for checking out this story, and I really hope you like it, considering that this is my first proper try at writing The 100 fanfiction.  
> I've become obsessed with Zaven, and it really bothered me that there wasn't much fanfics written about them, so I thought I'd give it a try myself.  
> And of course, I had to include my OTP Bellarke, and one of my all time favourite movies, '10 Things I Hate About You',

Packing up and leaving your life behind shouldn’t of have been easy. Leaving your girlfriend and friends behind without as much as a single goodbye shouldn’t of have been easy. That’s the fucked up thing about Bellamy Blake; he didn’t feel things the same way that normal people did. He never had the same interests as everyone around him, he never felt like he had truly belonged to anyone or anything. Sure, he’s had girlfriends, but he never loved them. He didn’t form attachments, he believed everything was too temporary, everything was too easy to lose, and that human beings were so idiotic for loving something they can lose in a blink of an eye. He blamed their pain on themselves, believed that they brought it on upon themselves, by allowing the world to hurt you, by allowing yourself to get attached to someone who you knew you could lose from the start. Bellamy’s way of thinking was hard to understand for most people, so some didn’t even bother trying to get to know him. They just labelled him as an outsider, someone fucked up, someone to stay away from. He was feared by everyone, but if he was honest, that worked to his advantage. People stayed the fuck away from him, and didn’t get in his way, but they also stayed away from his little sister. He was glad since it meant that he didn’t have to fight off any worthless guys that tried to go near her. 

Even monsters have their weaknesses, and Octavia was no doubt Bellamy’s weakness. He would do anything for her, to protect her. And that, includes packing up everything and leaving Polis, and enrolling in a new high school, just to be around her. In a way, she was his only purpose for living. All his days and nights revolved around her. Ever since their father walked out on them, and the pressure of having two kids got too much for their mother, who abandoned them and ran off with some junkie, Octavia had become Bellamy’s responsibility. He swore to protect her no matter what, because he could not live with himself if anything happened to her. She had already lost everything. That was part of the reason she wanted to get to Arkadia, and out of this place. It held too many memories, too much pain. Her mother’s mess was everywhere, her mistakes imprinted all around the house. They both just needed a fresh start.

 

Clarke Griffin would be lying if she said she hasn’t had it easy her whole life. Whatever she wanted, she always got. Whoever she didn’t want around, she always managed to get rid of. She never had to work for anything, everything was always handed to her on a silver platter; those were the perks of having rich parents, and being best friends with the mayor’s son. She grew up believing that she came from a loved family, having her mother and father around, which was more than what most kids have, and them loving her. The nickname given to her by her ex-boyfriend surely did fit her perfectly; princess. She had no regrets in life, not even him – surely he cheated on her (well, with her), but if he hadn’t she wouldn’t of have met Raven, his girlfriend of 2 years, who become one of her best friends. After finding out they were both dating the same boy, they both agreed to dump him, and they made a pact to swear of dating, until both of them were ready. One could not date without the other, but that was easy enough considering that neither one of them actually wanted to date, after their horrible experience. The fucked up thing however, is that Clarke does not want this life. She does not want to be treated like a princess; she doesn’t want to be shielded from the world, protected from everything. She wanted to feel, she wanted to hurt, she craved the pain, and the disasters, she wanted to be broken, and used. She felt like her life was too boring, like she wasn’t really living. She envied those who had nothing, those who had suffered their whole lives, and somehow overcame it. She wanted to be a survivor, but how can that be when she’s never had to survive anything?

 

Raven Reyes, on the other hand, was the opposite of Clarke. Their differences were clear just by looking at their physiognomy; Clarke was short and pale, with short blonde hair that curled over her shoulders, and piercing blue eyes. She was what you expected someone who came from a rich family to look like. Raven however, was a taller brunette, with long hair that she often kept in a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark shade of chocolate brown, which fit perfectly with her tanned skin. She was covered in scars, and more often than not, she was sporting some kind of cast, for her broken bones. She came from a broken home, with a deadbeat dad, and a mother who drank herself to death. No one knew pain and suffering in the way that she did. Raven had nothing before she had Finn. He was the boy next door, he took care of her, he showed her love, he was her family. Well- that was until she met the girl he was cheating on her with, and weirdly enough, that girl became her family. Since then, they have been inseparable. If there is one thing that Raven hates, its being pitied. She hated the look in people’s eyes when they found out her story, she hated everyone feeling sorry for her, treating her like she was made of glass. She was strong, and even though she did not look it, she was the type of person who would survive a dozen wars, and come out unharmed. Her knowledge was incredible, and her strength was admirable. 

Miles ‘Ezekiel’ Shaw, or Zeke, was for sure reckless. He was an adrenaline junkie, with no care in the world. His life meant nothing to him, so he constantly risked it. He believed that a life with rules, and life where you had to be scared of every single thing, was not a life worth living. He would rather die at the age of 18, having lived, and experienced the whole world, than live until the age of 80, having lived a sheltered life. He didn’t have anyone in his life that he was close with, unless you count his Harley Davison. He loved that thing more than anything. He lived alone, ever since he ran away from Eligius, and came to Arkadia, at the age of 16, even though it isn’t really running away, when his parents neglected him, and turned a blind eye when he walked away, and never bothered to look for him. Having to provide for himself, he picked up a job at the bar down the road from his school, called “The Arc”, where he bartends every night. Surely, it was difficult, considering he never slept after work, and went straight to school, and would fall asleep right after, but he had his nights, and he preferred those anyway; he believed that the night was so much more fun. Cruising around the city by himself, not giving a damn about anyone, and no one trying to involved themselves in his life, considering all his peers stayed away from him, was the way he lived his life, and he wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
